


快感缺乏者的苦恼

by 2water



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	快感缺乏者的苦恼

“Ah，Oh，Fuck......”身后的男人难耐地剧烈喘息着，忍不住一把抓住他的头发向后拉扯，头皮揪紧的痛感让Thomas回过神。他正在Dylan的撞击下前后晃动，汗水和体温让两个人的皮肤粘在一起，活让他不舒服。  
体内的阴茎抽搐起来，伴随一声低吟，Dylan达到了高潮。他把脸贴在Thomas后背光滑的皮肤上磨蹭，啵唧落下个亲吻，“嘿，宝贝儿，你感觉怎么样，需不需要我......”舌头暧昧地留下唾液暗示。  
“没关系，”Thomas握住自己的阴茎快速撸动了十几下，闷哼一声射在床单上。  
Dylan的视线粘在深色床单上不规则分布的白浊，目光不知何时又暗了下来，他抚慰着下身，胳膊越到床头柜又掏出一只安全套。  
“还没完吗？”Thomas徒劳地抱怨了一嘴，趴在床上分着双腿决定任人宰割。

“呼——宝贝儿，你觉得舒服吗？”做了三次后，他躺倒在一边，摸着自己有点长肉的肚子询问依旧没什么表情的恋人。  
Thomas只是不置可否地用鼻子嗯哼，“很累，你第一次动作太大了，咱们床单的材质太粗糙，看，我的膝盖都磨破皮了。”他撅起嘴指指自己白皙大腿下粉色泛红的膝盖。  
“抱歉......”Dylan撇撇嘴角感到有些委屈。  
“Thomas，说实话，有时候我觉得自己像是在奸尸。”  
Thomas扭过头，注视对方扑扇着长睫毛的小鹿一样的眼睛，有些不知该说什么好。

Thomas Brodie-Sangster，22岁，性快感缺乏加性冷淡患者。  
如果有人对他说以上那句话，你就会看到白白嫩嫩处事不惊的儒雅先生恼怒地皱眉鼓嘴。他讨厌别人用“患者”这个词，正如他讨厌做爱。他无论如何也想不通，只是对性爱缺乏大部分人拥有的狂热，为什么还就成个综合征了？  
Thomas从没喜欢过做爱，也没什么快感可言。大多数有这种症状的...人群，都是继发性遭遇某种特殊事件从而失去了性快感，但Thomas不同，他对性的无所谓态度与生俱来。当然，这话可不能对Dylan说，那家伙会哭的。

两人是大一新生期间认识的，普通的相遇，普通的恋爱。  
当时一头金发皮肤白皙的Thomas是校园gay圈公认的天使，每个对女人没有性趣的男人都想泡他。而拥有小麦色皮肤，效力于棒球队每天浑身臭烘烘的Dylan则是个实打实的直男，有一半的姑娘幻想过和他光着身子躺在一个被窝里。  
只不过碰巧，每天下午留在图书馆读书的Thomas和训练到黄昏的Dylan总是在同一个时点穿过办公楼的一楼大厅，碰巧Dylan是个自来熟的乐天派，碰巧Thomas怀里总是抱着他唯一被母亲逼着看过的文学名著。一来二去，他喜欢上和这个金发男孩的相处，渐渐地，也喜欢上了他这个人。

Thomas爱Dylan，这点毋庸置疑，但这和他不喜欢做爱并不能形成冲突。  
他喜欢Dylan的蠢笑话，喜欢盯着他的侧脸，喜欢他硬硬的胡茬扎在自己脸上的刺痛，喜欢他总是蒙着水雾的眼睛，喜欢碰触他体温稍高的皮肤，喜欢亲吻他好看又柔软的浅色嘴唇。Thomas就不喜欢自己的嘴唇，总是像抹了口红一样，水灵灵的艳粉色，他觉得这样不够有男人味。对了，他当然也喜欢Dylan的“男人味儿”。自己体毛相当稀疏，而恋人浓密体毛下带出的混着荷尔蒙的汗味儿也让他无比迷恋，精神上的。  
Dylan充满着性张力。他承认这点。  
但让他参与那个动词？要不还是算了吧。

和Thomas恰恰相反，Dylan的性欲相当旺盛，甚至到了Thomas怀疑他是不是有点性瘾倾向的程度。  
“可我只对你有瘾啊。”那个人是这么箍住自己的腰辩驳的。

Dylan喜欢做爱，喜欢埋在恋人体内的感觉。他也知道Thomas对这种事热情不高，但又不愿扫兴，半数情况下他念叨几句，那个男人就耳根一软跟着自己上床了。半数情况。  
其他情况时，Dylan就得采取点特殊甚至是卑鄙的手段了。  
比如白天混进对方的单人宿舍以杀蟑螂为借口喷上半瓶杀虫剂，害得Thomas不得不去他房间借住；比如在Thomas不知情时已经订好了不能退的酒店，软磨硬泡他出去小住。  
他们第一次非常艰难，不仅出了血，Thomas疼得满脸泪痕，自己也被夹得难受，足足尝试了三次，Dylan终于决定求助外援。  
“你傻啊，进去了不会动吗？他一疼你就出来，永远别想做了！”Kaya学姐恨铁不成钢的情绪顺着短信爬过来敲击他的脑子。  
好歹在帮助下，做爱是能做了。

可Thomas缺乏性快感这件事，让他着实头疼，甚至一度怀疑自己的能力。Dylan查了许多资料，还鉴赏了不下二十部GV，愣是没找到性感男友在自己身下浪叫连连的方法。

他会陪他做爱，但不见得会配合他。每次上床，Dylan都储存了一连来三次的体力，他对自己的时长很自信，持久到Thomas会懒懒地催“怎么还没完啊”那种。通常第一次Thomas还乐意配合，跟着换换姿势，后入、猫式、面对面或是骑乘都ok，Dylan通常要换四五种姿势才能射出来。一番折腾下来，Thomas就往床上一趴，胳膊垫在下巴下，打开电视开开心心看节目，任Dylan在后面自己忙活。  
这样想来，被指控像是奸尸，貌似也没什么可反驳的。

嗨，兄弟，在哪呢？Kihong趁其他人出去旅行在房子里办party，你过来吗？——From Jack  
我在学校南边的那家Motel。——From Thomas  
在那干啥？九点开始，必须来啊！——From Jack  
我...可能去不了。——From Thomas  
你忙什么？该不会是在撸管吧[emoji]——From Jack  
差不多，我和Dylan在做爱。先不聊了，他又埋怨我看手机了。——From Thomas  
你们在干啥？？！老兄你怎么这种时候还在聊天？！！！——From Jack

把手机扔到一边，Thomas重新把下巴担回胳膊上，想着怎么就没个有意思的节目。

Dylan看他那样一时有点气恼，半强迫地把人翻过来看着他。  
“宝贝儿，你能不能试着叫叫？”  
金发男人皱着眉一脸的你是个什么白痴？  
“......或许你叫几声我能结束得快点。”  
太好了，Thomas颔首，红唇微启。  
“啊——啊——啊——啊————这样行吗？”  
Dylan有点懵地晃晃脑袋，还以为自己听见了什么警报声。  
“算了，你还是闭嘴吧。”他孤独地埋头苦干。

几天后，Thomas意识到男友有些不对劲。那个总是哈哈笑着，连脸上的小痣都跟着灵动的男人看上去有些忧心忡忡。他常常神游，约Thomas一起吃饭不再积极，说起话来也有一搭没一搭的，甚至对最热衷的体液交换行为也失去了兴趣。  
完了，他会不会不喜欢我了？Thomas当然不会这么想，他很确定男朋友是在不知闹什么别扭，Dylan不是那种感情变味儿却还强撑着的人。可这种莫名的尴尬让他难受，并且愤怒，很快这些情绪都转化为委屈。于是，他决定跟Dylan冷战。  
不要责怪Thomas的处事方式，这是他唯一会的面对矛盾的方法，即使清楚这样做没有任何帮助。

所以，等Dylan反应过来，金发小男友已经彻底不理自己了。说话不回答，走路完全把他当空气，如果跟上去就蹬蹬蹬走得飞快，电话短信统统无视，却能和其他人谈笑风生，仿佛身边根本没围着自己这么个人。

他们整整冷战了十二天。说长不长说短不短，却足以让两个人都焦心地仿佛揣着颗不知何时会爆炸的手雷，整日坐立不安。  
Dylan了解Thomas的脾气，如果突然上去拽住那人小细胳膊，满脸受了委屈的表情质问他“你为什么不理我？！”，只可能看到温和漂亮的脸蛋慢慢挂上被冒犯到的嫌恶表情，接下来就不是两周的冷战那么简单了。  
只能智取，不可强攻。

周五下午，Dylan翘了常规训练，不知教练下次又该含着哨子在耳边咆哮多久。他对Thomas的课表了如指掌，踩着男友通常进图书馆五分钟后，踏进他常去的那间阅览室。Thomas通常会坐在最里面那排桌子靠近墙的位置，也就是说，他每次出去都要穿过椅背和书架间不到一米的距离。  
Dylan捕捉到自己在那排最头上位置坐下时，对方投过来疑惑的一瞥。他可不是规规正正胸前离桌十厘米的好孩子，男人嘛，读书就要读得豪放一点。抬脚一蹬桌子底下的横栏，他便连着椅子向后滑了一大块，只在书架和自己间留了二十公分的距离。  
没等四十分钟，膀胱功能向来不太好的Sangster同学便一脸窘迫地站起来，沿着过道往前走。Dylan紧张地心脏在胸腔里砰砰共振，比做了二十组折返跑跳得都厉害。  
脚步离自己还有两米时有些踌躇了，明显慢了好几拍。男人在打算，计划如何能避免和自己近距离接触。但他别无选择，只能侧过身，腰胯挤在椅背和书架中间慢慢通过。  
胯部的压力穿过来，Dylan感到Thomas挤到了正后方。他马上向后靠上椅背。  
“晚上，一起回去吧？”紧张的，试探的，压低的声音传来。  
Thomas停住了步子，盯着对方乱蓬蓬的黑发，心跳瞬间剧烈了。  
“好。”

并肩走出校门的两人依旧有些不知如何开口  
“我...”“我...”  
Thomas噗嗤一声笑了出来，接着摇摇头，“Dyl，抱歉，我不该跟你冷战的。”  
“不，是我先开始闹别扭的。”  
两句话后又陷入了沉默，黑夜中的风声有点诡异。

“所以......你为什么闹别扭？”  
这问题让Dylan红了脸，他舔舔嘴唇不去看Thomas，“我以为，你做爱缺乏快感，是因为对象问题。我听说也有这种情况，换了伴侣后才知道自己只是对那个人没感觉。”  
“Dick.”Thomas两手压住对方软软的脸颊将他转过来，“性冷淡完完全全是我自己的问题，你别想把责任往自己身上套。听着，不会再有另一个人让我喜欢到这个程度了，如果你觉得我的症状真的很严重，去看医生也没关系。决不能再因为这种事埋怨自己了，不然下次就不是冷战这么简单了。”  
明明已经二十多岁的大男孩在恋人手掌中瘪了嘴，委屈巴巴地连连点头，“那你不要再不跟我说话了......”  
“傻子。”

望着抢先迈步的男友细瘦有致，几乎可以说是窈窕的背影，Dylan拉起一个坏笑，一步跳过去重重在难得有肉的屁股上拍了一巴掌，捏紧臀肉使劲晃了晃，指尖就磨在股沟处。  
“唔嗯~”突然，一声甜腻轻微的呻吟从Thomas口中泄出。  
两个人同时愣在原地，面面相觑。  
“你......这是什么癖好？” 蠢蛋一般呆呆看了对方足有两分钟后，Dylan差不多是欢呼着原地蹦起来，将男友一把抱起来，拔腿就往房子跑。

 

END或者TBC？


End file.
